


Juxtaposition

by LegendaryArmor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryArmor/pseuds/LegendaryArmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's attempt to fight Eren to shut him up goes horribly, awkwardly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> For the SNK kink meme.

He just never _listens_.

Calloused hands bunch in the fabric of Eren’s jacket as Jean shoves him against the wall. The smaller boy’s fingers push against Jean’s face in a desperate attempt to create some kind of leverage, his palm warm against the five o’ clock shadow of his jawline.

Eren’s eyes are wide and brilliant and so _angry_ as Jean lets out a string of profanity, the latter half muffled as he presses his face into the crook of his opponent’s neck; he pushes their chests together, entwines their legs, trying to still him with the weight of his larger body. Grunting, Eren’s roaming hand finds itself tangled in Jean’s hair, trying to yank his head back, while the other grips at his waist with surprising power.

And, just like that, Jean stops.

His breath is hot against Eren’s skin, a fact the other boy is suddenly hyper aware of. Jean shivers as Eren’s eyes slowly trail down to their legs; he pushes, just a little, and realizes his suspicions are right when he feels a telltale hardness against his thigh.

He readies himself to stumble out an awkward denial about his own growing _problem_ , but Jean is already frantically trying to untangle their bodies, face redder than Eren has ever seen it before. His lips brush against the skin of Eren’s neck as he chokes out _“Let me go!”_ , and the boy beneath him shivers as Jean’s hand inadvertently brushes over his thigh in all his flailing.

As he finally extracts himself from the hold that Eren had on him, he pushes the stunned boy one more time for good measure - but he can’t help his eyes glancing down to the bulge in Eren’s pants before he turns tail, trying to walk back to his bunker with a dignity difficult to possess with a raging hardon.

When their eyes meet the next day, they both blush and look away.

It could be their little secret.


End file.
